


歸期

by praiafrost



Category: SCI謎案集
Genre: AU, M/M, 古風, 狗血
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 7000+好久沒寫這麼長的文，寫我心中的瞳耀，有生之年狹路相逢終不能倖免。





	歸期

歸期  
——這土地我一方來，將從八方離去。

（一）  
雨下得愈發大了。  
雨聲淅淅瀝瀝嗚啞成霧，綿密勾纏不停歇地落著，草廬外的小道因連日的雨勢已匯集一條小溝，行走間鞋襪無一倖免。  
白馳坐在廊下，仰頭望著連串的雨珠順著屋簷滴滴答答地流，心裡愈發愁，黃梅時節雨紛紛，紛紛擾擾忿忿然！  
這雨再不停下，草廬都該淹成大池塘了，連一條草魚都沒有！唉，餓呀，苦呀，煩呀……  
“叩叩叩、叩。”  
幾欲被雨聲淹沒的叩門聲再次響起，很有節奏感的三長一短，已不是第一回聽到了，白馳卻猶豫著不願應答。  
非他冷漠，蓋因草廬所在之處離最近的村落有數十里之遠，平時西山人跡罕至，除了他師兄弟二人，未有其他人家。  
如今已過三更，荒山野嶺的，正是民間鬼怪小說中魑魅魍魎作怪的絕佳時辰，白馳的膽子還沒一顆鵪鶉蛋大，自然是嚇得不敢應聲了。  
“小馳。”  
“啊！”白馳慌張地轉頭一看，只見展耀從屋裡探出頭，一頭烏亮長髮披在肩上，一臉倦意，“去應門，那聲音擾得我睡不著。”  
“是、是。”白馳不情願地站起身，扭扭捏捏地撐起擱在廊下的紙傘，深一腳淺一腳地穿過泥地。  
“誰呀？“  
著了一身簑衣，頭頂草帽，來者的面容在雨中模糊難辨，白馳只能堪堪舉著傘，只見眼前是個身姿挺拔的男人，在狂風驟雨中立了良久，腰桿仍挺得筆直，可知有修為在身。再看，腰間別了油皮刀鞘，想來是個使雙刀的武人。  
男人抱拳應道，“在下旅經西山，未料途遇此變，四下看來，惟有此地尚有人居。不知小兄弟可否容我暫住一晚，以蔽風雨？”  
“這……草廬的主人是我師兄，我不能做主的。”白馳連連擺手，這人說話文謅謅的，聽得他雲裡霧裡，還是先去請示師兄為好。  
“那便有勞小兄弟了。”  
男人說完便回復原先的姿勢，靜立一旁。  
白馳點點頭，走了幾步方記起，連忙轉身問道，“敢問公子大名？”  
“白羽瞳。”  
“噢，我、我叫白馳！”  
白馳不再拖延，急匆匆地來到主屋，輕敲兩下窗櫺，“師兄，你睡了嗎？”  
“何事？”展耀摸索著蠟燭點上，漆黑一片的裡屋登時亮堂幾分，單薄的剪影映在素白的窗紙上。  
“外頭來了一名俠士，想借宿一宿。”  
黑色的剪影聞言卻不再動作，仍維持著傾身點火的姿勢，默然不語。  
“師兄？”  
良久，清冷的嗓音方回道，“隨他。”

“白公子，您請。”白馳領著白羽瞳往屋裡走，指著方才展耀回話的房間說道，“這間對著正門的是主屋，我師兄喜靜，最厭煩世俗的繁文縟節和江湖規矩，白公子不必早晚問候。”  
“你今晚就在主屋數過去的第二間廂房休息，被褥我時常更換，不必再清理了。”  
“多謝白兄弟。”  
長了一張可親圓臉的白馳一臉不自在，拱手回道，“白公子不必多禮，叫我小馳即可。”  
白羽瞳也不多問，想是草廬主人平素的習慣，回道，“小馳。”  
白馳盡責地將他帶到廂房前便匆匆回去睡了，白羽瞳靜立半晌，方解開簑衣，露出被重重汗水浸濕的內衫。  
純白的棉衣滲出暗紅的血色，白羽瞳鎮定地撕開衣物與肌膚相連的部分，顯出腹部的一道傷口，看著嚇人，但傷口不深並無大礙。  
白羽瞳向來居無定所，在亂世有一技傍身，劫富濟貧抑或接活兒護送王公貴族，全憑心意行事。如他一般行走江湖之人不在少數，白羽瞳百思不得其解，為何官府對他苦苦相逼，像條甩不掉的尾巴。  
此番避往西山，實是不得已之舉。白羽瞳前日在外獵鷹，不慎和天下第一名捕看上了同一只獵物，兩人大打出手，對方是個睚眥必報的主，身手又著實不錯，白羽瞳幾次與他過招皆分不出勝負。  
誰曾想這官大人竟是孩子心性，他年少名揚天下，自負一身功夫江湖人等無出其右。今日遇上白羽瞳這般對手，更是不願放過，天天抓著他切磋武藝，不打不痛快。  
白羽瞳沒辦法，少年人的眼線遍佈江湖，他只得另闢蹊徑，尋一個荒煙蔓草人跡罕至的深山老林避避風頭。  
這草廬的主人古怪是古怪了些，但此地偏僻清幽，方圓十里無一人家，確實符合白羽瞳的要求。

（二）  
展耀慢悠悠地翻出一張茶几，一套茶具，幾兩茶葉，步履維艱地推開房門，擺定位置，整袍而坐。  
雞鳴未起，下了一夜雨的前庭泥濘非常，男人一襲白衣勝雪，舞著雙刀上下翻飛，足不履地，刀尖亦不觸及地面，翩若鴻矯似龍，甚是賞心悅目。  
練完一套刀法，白羽瞳尚未出汗，只覺背後有一道眼神若有似無地飄來，回頭只見主屋廊下不知何時擺著一張茶几，身量略顯單薄的青衣男子攏著袖子，長髮未束，隨意披在肩上，圓圓的眼睛品茶時享受地瞇成細縫，像隻吃飽喝足的貓兒。  
白羽瞳收起雙刀，波瀾不驚地逕往展耀的方向走去，心中微訝，他昨夜忖度著白馳口中的師兄，應當是個嚴肅沉默的長者，誰曾想這師兄竟與他年歲相仿。

“昨夜匆忙，尚未見過屋主。”白羽瞳記得白馳說過此人不喜禮數，收斂了幾分，“在下白羽瞳，叨擾貴府了。”  
展耀正眼也不瞧他一眼，仍垂眸看著碧綠茶湯，在鼻前晃了晃，細細嗅著，悠悠說道，“草廬於我也是一方蔽身之地罷了，你我皆是房客。不必分高低。”  
“我姓展，單名耀。”  
“展、展公子。”白羽瞳彆扭地說道，和面前這人說話真廢勁。  
展耀這才抬眼施捨白羽瞳一個眼神，若有所思地看著他，說道，“你可以叫我展大夫，我和小馳每隔幾日會到山下雨村出診。”  
“你繼續練劍吧，不必招呼我了。”展耀大手一揮，示意白羽瞳能退下了。  
白羽瞳並未糾正他刀劍之別，點頭答應，畢竟方才一套只是熱身罷了。

“師兄，吃早飯了。”白馳小心翼翼地捧著吃食，一碟一碟地擺到茶几上，“今天在外頭吃麼？”  
“嗯。你做白公子的份沒有？”  
“做了，三人的份呢。”  
“喊他一起用早飯吧。”  
白羽瞳堪堪以水洗面，便趕來用飯，三人皆是一碗熱騰騰的白粥，兩碟素菜，白羽瞳沒多時吃了精光，肚子仍癟著，卻見展耀不過隨意扒了幾口粥，取來清水漱口。  
“小馳哪都好，就這廚房的功夫還差一點。”展耀慢騰騰地說道，白馳仍低頭猛吃，臉埋在碗裡，一聲不吭。白羽瞳放下筷子，抬頭看了看展耀，仍是一臉的提不起勁。白羽瞳心領神會地回道，  
“……我曾和京城的天香樓名廚方寶修習過幾年廚藝，今後不如和小馳一同做飯，看是否合展大夫胃口？”  
“如此甚好。”展耀抬袖擋了擋嘴角漫出的笑意，向白馳使了使眼色，  
“小馳帶白公子去熟悉熟悉廚房吧。”  
“是，師兄。”白馳也是一臉藏不住的笑意，傾身說道，“白公子請。”  
“……”白羽瞳頓時有一種被貓逮住尾巴的錯覺。

（三）  
白馳蹲在一旁洗碗，身後的白羽瞳正嚴肅地檢查食材和廚房環境，頗有架勢，白馳幾次欲言又止，終於忍不住多嘴說道，“師兄的性格古怪，還請白公子多擔待。”  
“展大夫乃性情中人，不妨事。”白羽瞳不甚滿意竹籠裡蔫黃的蔬菜，一邊挑揀著，隨口回道。  
“師兄以前很愛笑的，”白馳也不需要他鼓勵，逕自絮絮叨叨地念著，“要不是五年前的事，我們師兄弟也不會在這深山老林裡落戶安家。實不相瞞，我師父在前朝可是江湖第一聖手……唉，世事難料啊。”  
白馳老氣橫秋地搖頭嘆息，“白公子在這亂世，想必也是舉步維艱吧？”  
白羽瞳手上不停地挑菜，淡淡地點頭附和，腦中卻想著白馳方才三言兩語吐出的信息，這對師兄弟的師父是前朝江湖第一聖手趙爵，落得如此境地也不意外。

大盛十三年，因連年征戰，國勢衰微，天子常年纏綿病榻，卻遲遲未立東宮，龍生九子，各個都想爭一爭那至尊之位。天下分崩離析之際，命懸一線的武帝一紙詔書，將聖手趙爵從草野之中尋來救命。  
趙爵不愧神醫之名，進京後硬生生延長了皇帝數年壽命，皇子們自然不滿意這個結果，想方設法除掉這顆眼中釘。  
明槍易躲，暗箭難防。在京城待得愈久，愈難抽身。趙爵終究被有心人設計陷入奪嫡之爭，不論支持哪個皇子，他這顆絆腳石，人人都想除之而後快，下場皆是一死。  
趙爵一生活得灑脫，未曾婚配，只撿了一個展耀和好友的孩子白馳作徒弟，讓這醫人的本事不致失傳。  
他死時，展耀的年紀尚小，雖說天資聰穎，趙爵的本事學了七八成，但從小跟著師傅，活得和世外高人沒什麼區別，身無所長。只能輾轉投靠師傅生前的好友，白馳的伯父——閒雲山莊莊主。  
經此巨變，展耀從原先活潑愛笑的小孩心性轉為如今性格古怪不愛搭理人的模樣。白馳作為弟弟，又小了展耀幾歲，對當年發生的事記憶模糊，師傅還沒傳授他本事便已撒手人寰，因此他的師傅就是師兄。  
“白公子和我師兄年歲相仿，還望你能開解開解他。”白馳誠懇地看著他，眼睛一閃一閃的。  
你和他從小一起長大都勸不住這顆頑石了，還指望一個素昧平生的陌生人插手。白羽瞳懷疑這孩子莫不是腦子燒壞了，純粹病急亂投醫。  
“……我盡力而為。”敵不過閃閃發亮的眼神，白羽瞳勉強地說道。

（四）  
“小馳——”展耀拉長聲音叫道，懶懶地對鏡束髮，等白馳的腳步聲到門口，他連起身也不願意，指了指散落一地的物什，“今天下山看診，趕緊收拾。”  
“太好了！我真想阿楨姑娘和他家的小白獅！”  
白馳興沖沖地收拾著被展耀亂扔一氣的東西，忽然想起什麼，颼地轉過身，“不對啊，山賊這幾日下山逞威風去了。雨村人人自危，風聲鶴唳的，我們隔幾日再去吧。”  
“傻師弟，有賊就會有病人，現在雨村正需要大夫。隔幾日再去？屍體都涼透了。”  
“……還是太、太危險了！我們都不會武功，萬一、萬一……”白馳一緊張就結巴，話更說不清楚了。只能瘋狂擺手，以明心志。  
“這事就這麼定了。”展耀也不管他想說什麼，繼續對鏡鼓搗頭髮。  
白馳抱著一堆東西，急得直跺腳，抓耳撓腮也想不出阻止展耀的方法，只得認命收拾完包袱，隨後奪門而出。  
“白公子！”白馳跑得上氣不接下氣，才在屋簷上看到閉目養神的白羽瞳，連忙大叫，“你快去勸勸我師兄！他執意下山看診！”  
“為何要勸他？”白羽瞳雙手背在腦後，看著灰濛濛的天色，若有所思。  
“山賊阿！有山賊！”白馳現在只會片段式地說話，和白羽瞳雞同鴨講半天，對方才明白他的來意。  
“你師兄說的不錯，你的顧慮也有道理。”  
白馳急了，“那、那你說怎麼辦阿？”  
“我護送你們下山吧。”

（五）  
白羽瞳仍是一襲白衫，隔著一段距離遠遠跟著前方如同出門散步的師兄弟二人，百無聊賴地揪野草莖玩，照這速度估計要夕陽西下才到得了雨村。  
展耀活脫脫一個大戶人家的公子，一手拿著折扇不時展開搖動做做樣子，看到好看的野花還會停下欣賞片刻。白馳則駝著藥箱和一些草藥，慢吞吞地跟在後頭。  
好不容易熬到山下，展耀一改吊兒郎當的態度，一進村便被成群的村民圍著噓寒問暖，爭吵著要搶先招待展神醫，還有不少真要看病的，哭爹喊娘的，鬧得白羽瞳腦仁疼。展耀看起來已習慣面對這種場面，從容不迫地讓他們照病情大小排隊，他一一登門問診。  
剛看完第五個病人，天色已然全黑，村民熱情地挽留他們三人，展耀本就不打算連夜趕回草廬，便心安理得地住下了。  
雨村的房子光線昏暗且潮濕，白羽瞳洗漱完仍被悶得渾身不適，只好打開門透透氣。  
隔壁正好住著展耀，也敞著門通風呢。  
白羽瞳禮貌地點頭微笑，卻見對方散著髮，只著中衣，懷裡抱著一個酒盅，沒理他，自顧自喝著酒。  
“你帶下來的？”白羽瞳實在猜不透這個男人到底在想什麼。  
“我的診金。”不知是否因為酒醉，展耀晃著手裡的酒，笑得見牙不見眼，白羽瞳覺得挺呆的。“阿標的媳婦藏了兩年的好酒，便宜我了。”  
白羽瞳沒再接話，看著眼前的農村景色，也沒什麼可看的，幾隻鴨、幾畝田、一口水井。白羽瞳只好收回眼神，看向展耀——他目力所及最賞心悅目的風景。  
“……白羽瞳。”一貫的沉默，久到白羽瞳以為這是展耀無聲的逐客令時，男人突然第一次叫了他的名字。因此他格外有耐心地等待對方的下一句話。  
“你從哪兒來的？”展耀仰頭喝了一大口酒，嘴角沁著恬靜的微笑，彷彿這不是一個普通的問題，而是他在這世間最想聽到的情話。  
“我從一方來。”白羽瞳怔怔地望著展耀從未展露的一面，口中喃喃說著長久以來刻在心底的聲音。  
“你要去哪兒？”  
“——將從八方離去。”  
展耀很認真地聽完，對著白羽瞳漾出笑容，他笑得很開心，笑得像個孩子，像趙爵離開以前的展耀一樣地笑。  
他笑得那麼好看，白羽瞳不禁想起白馳囑咐他的話語。確實，展耀的笑容，是個人都想好好保護著，不讓他受一點委屈，不減損他一絲美好。  
“我……”  
“你撒謊。”展耀勾起的嘴角再也撐不住，微微顫抖，醉意瀰漫的眼睛裡濛起一層水霧，“你撒謊。”  
“白羽瞳，你在找什麼？你要去哪兒？”  
展耀的詰問宛如一把利劍，刺得他鮮血淋漓，逼得白羽瞳生生剖開他的心。回想過去的疼痛讓他渾身發冷，碎片般的記憶在腦中翻攪，難以拼湊成一段有意義的回憶。  
“……我不知道。”不過幾分鐘，白羽瞳的嗓子已然嘶啞，望著沉默地大口喝酒的展耀，無悲無喜，“我是個沒有過去的人——三年前生了一場大病，醒來後便失去了一切有關親人的記憶。”  
“我在四海八荒流浪，我知道有個人在等我，我應該找到他。”  
“——我曾答應要給那個人「家」，卻連他是誰、他的模樣、為什麼，都不記得了。”  
“即使如此，仍要尋他嗎？”展耀被酒氣薰得通紅的眼睛直直地看他，眼裡有白羽瞳讀不懂的情緒。

“——我在找家。”  
“我想回家。”

（六）  
自雨村回來，白馳發現草廬的兩個同齡人時常對坐喝茶，卻極少交談，展耀捧著醫書在廊下研讀，白羽瞳則沉默地倚著廊柱，望著遠方，像是在思考人生。  
他們往往以眼神交流，展耀最常挑眉示意白羽瞳該做飯了，有時不得不開尊口點菜。白羽瞳則日益寡言少語，頭疼始終折磨著他，混亂的記憶讓他精神疲乏，只有專心做飯的時候方能喘上一口氣。  
展耀身為醫者，也不是普通的大夫，自然對白羽瞳的情況看在眼裡，盡量不再對他施加壓力，展耀每日點的菜都是對白羽瞳病況有益的食材。  
這日，白羽瞳背著竹簍到鄰近的小溪抓展耀想吃的鱸魚，挽著衣袖正要下水，水面卻被猝然落下的暴雨擾動，溪底的泥沙翻滾著，小溪不再清澈見底。

雨落下的瞬間，展耀一如往常地坐在廊下看書，長髮披散，直至雨水淋濕了他擱置鞋襪前方的木板，展耀尚未反應過來，臉色卻漸漸變得慘白。  
白羽瞳出門前泡好的一壺茶被他急於站起身的動作撞倒，白瓷的碎片散落一地，早已涼透的茶湯迅速滲入木製地板，展耀卻顧不得收拾滿地狼藉，跌跌撞撞地往後院跑去。  
“小白！小白！你在哪兒？”  
白馳聞聲慌張地從柴房裡跑出來，手中握著一把熬藥搧火的蒲扇，青色的髮帶被雨水染濕，黏在額前。  
“師兄！”白馳一把抓住滿眼悽惶的展耀，試圖安撫，“師兄你怎麼了？”  
“下雨了……小馳，怎麼辦？下雨了。”  
白馳抬頭看了看霧濛濛的天空，雨水無所顧忌地成串落下，他低頭不忍地看著一向從容穩重的展耀像個失了魂的人偶，喃喃自語。白馳深知自己無力也無法改變一切，只能摟住展耀單薄的肩，“沒事的，他這次待了很久，說不定、說不定絕情丹的藥效……”  
白馳說著他自己也不相信的話，又哄又騙地把展耀帶回裡屋，擦乾他濕透的長髮，展耀也不反抗，任他動作。眼神卻始終固執地望著窗外，“下雨了、下雨了……小白呢？下雨了，小白該回家了……”

相同的劇情不斷上演，短則數日，長則數月，他們不斷地經歷惡夢般的輪迴。  
一切都要從三年前的雨夜說起。  
前文提及的閒雲山莊莊主和天下第一聖手趙爵少時義結金蘭，彼此互為莫逆，約定他們將來若生一兒一女便讓他們結為夫妻，若都是兒子或女兒，也讓他們結拜為兄弟、姐妹，彼此照料。  
展耀雖非趙爵的親生兒子，但趙爵向來對他視如己出，白羽瞳遂與只長他一天的展耀一同長大，兩人投契非常，甚至比他們的父輩來得如膠似漆，連白羽瞳被父親要求出外闖蕩江湖，展耀也藉機和趙爵表明了懸壺濟世，深入民間的意思。兩人一文一武，又皆驚才絕豔，少年初試啼聲便名震江湖。  
正當少年心性的展耀執意讓白羽瞳帶他到塞外遊玩，看盡大漠孤煙，長河落日。欲動身折返之時，身處關外的兩人卻接到京城傳來的噩耗，趙爵與謀反的三皇子暗通聲氣，為對方許諾的高官厚祿毒死當今聖上，奸計不慎敗露，明日將於午門問斬。  
兩人快馬加鞭日夜兼程趕回京城，卻只來的及見到趙爵身死的一瞬，展耀立時昏了過去，白羽瞳強忍著悲痛先護送被朝廷列為通緝犯的展耀回揚州，途中展耀被高燒燒得渾渾噩噩，或許是不願面對師傅身死的現實。  
白羽瞳原先打著先回閒雲山莊與父親商量的算盤，未料當兩人一踏入揚州的地界，便收到閒雲山莊與逆賊趙爵一同策反，即日滿門抄斬——  
無法與展耀一樣暈過去的白羽瞳，想憑本事劫囚，救出父母，又必須顧及展耀如今的狀況。等他安置好昏迷的展耀，連夜追蹤往京城而去的囚車，白羽瞳的父母卻等不及了，有人擔心途中發生變故，命二老服藥自盡。  
白羽瞳在短短數日失去了一切，他從一個無憂無慮的少年被迫成長為頂天立地到男人。餘生，展耀和他都得活在被朝廷追殺的日子，往昔榮光只徒增諷刺罷了。  
揚州四處都是搜尋他二人的官兵，白羽瞳帶著展耀往內陸的山坳逃亡，隱姓埋名地藏身鄉野，兩人一路餐風露宿，直至來到西山。  
白羽瞳和展耀素喜安靜，西山人跡罕至，景色清麗，兩人便於山腰蓋了一座草廬，過著自給自足的日子。  
白馳的到來讓他們的相依為命變為一個小小的家庭，閒雲山莊落難時，白馳正與他的父親遠在外地經商，白馳因年歲尚小，又是族裡旁支，險險避開此劫。  
白馳沒了師傅，在家裡的地位更是一落千丈，他只好來找師兄，想繼續學習醫術。  
三人自此落戶西山，展耀不時下山行醫，白羽瞳則外出行俠仗義，劫富濟貧，不時接活兒押鏢，尚能維持三人生活所需。  
變故卻在此時再次發生，白羽瞳在一次遠行押鏢的途中，被閒雲山莊的仇家暗算，他千算萬算，沒料到躲得過官兵，卻躲不過命運。  
此人因在二十年前於江湖散播魔教教義，作惡多端，礙於他武功高強，無人能夠撼動，一時間江湖人心惶惶。  
白羽瞳的父親看不慣此人作為，出手廢了他的武功。在強凌弱，眾恃寡的江湖，此人頓時淪為過街老鼠，人人喊打，妻離子散。  
沒想到他心中的仇恨竟埋藏了二十多年，在閒雲山莊消失後，一股腦兒倒在白羽瞳身上。  
此人為了報復當年自己眾叛親離，在白羽瞳身上下了一種毒，名為“絕情丹”。此毒對身體毫無弊害，只會抹去中毒者對至親與摯愛之人的記憶，即使再次相見，也會如陌路人一般，此生不復。

（七）  
白羽瞳沒有回來。  
展耀從雨村回來，沒見著答應會在草廬等他的白羽瞳。白羽瞳是個守諾的人，他只會比說好的日子早回來，不曾晚歸。  
白馳也摸不著頭腦，兩人只能在草廬守著，生怕方離開一瞬白羽瞳就回來了，擔憂的心情逐漸變質，展耀開始疑神疑鬼，想著白羽瞳是否從此遠走高飛，懷疑隨著時間流逝變為憤懣，展耀恨上了白羽瞳，恨他答應給自己一個家，卻又棄他不顧。  
展耀成日地無法入眠，益發沉默寡言，甚至從原先的房間搬到對著正門的屋子，只為等待一個不再歸來的人。  
對摯愛之人的仇恨畢竟無法長久，展耀開始懼怕是他們過去的鬼魅追上了白羽瞳。寧願白羽瞳只是厭倦了躲藏的生活，並非遭遇不測。  
只有兩個人的家不再完整，展耀恢復了定期下山問診的習慣，身邊再也沒有插科打諢的白羽瞳，只有小心翼翼的白馳。  
黃梅由青轉黃，雨無聲無息地落下。在一次問診歸來，展耀疲憊地在榻上翻來覆去，無法成眠，嘈雜的雨聲中隱隱傳來三長一短的叩門聲。

是白羽瞳。又不是白羽瞳。  
他失去了對展耀和白馳的記憶。聲稱是浪跡天涯的俠客，避雨途中路過草廬，望暫住一宿。  
展耀在望聞問切之下，診出白羽瞳身中“絕情丹”之毒，此毒早已在江湖絕跡，他從醫書上看到的天下奇毒，竟真實地發生在他們身上。  
展耀廢寢忘食地試圖找出解藥，一次次嘗試卻無一例外，“絕情丹”沒有解藥。若連展耀都束手無策，那天下便不可能有第二人有方法解毒，或許趙爵復生方能試上一試。  
白羽瞳記憶的輪迴始於雨，終於雨。他會在一次雨夜回到草廬，短則數日，長不到半月，又會在一次雨夜消失。腦中自動抹去有關展耀的記憶。  
展耀逐漸習慣這樣的日子，從一開始的不敢置信、抗拒命運，到承認現實，接受不斷重複失憶過程的白羽瞳。  
他的人生在同一個迴圈中打轉，白羽瞳來了，他便欣喜若狂，做一個性格古怪的大夫。白羽瞳走了，他便日日待在廊下，沏一壺茶，望著緊掩的門扉，等待迷途的歸人找到回家的路。  
他們是彼此的劫難，也是此生唯一的羈絆。白羽瞳的父母因趙爵而死，展耀的心卻因白羽瞳而注定荒蕪。

（八）  
在大雨中醒來，白羽瞳一襲白衣被溪邊的泥濘染汙，他掙開背上的竹簍，腦子像是被一柄利劍攪得血肉模糊，頭痛欲裂。他看著手邊從竹簍中跳出的鱸魚，正垂死地彈動身體，茫然若失。白羽瞳已然記不清為何自己身在此地。  
——是誰？他為誰而來？誰最愛吃魚？

對了——有人在等他回家。白羽瞳抓住模糊的記憶裡唯一的聲音，從泥地中緩緩起身，蹙眉拍了拍不再潔白的外衫，轉身往山下走去。他得回家。

“在下旅經西山，未料途遇此變，四下看來，惟有此地尚有人居。不知小兄弟可否容我暫住一晚，以蔽風雨？”  
“在下白羽瞳，叨擾貴府了。”  
“我姓展，單名耀。”  
“我在四海八荒流浪，我知道有個人在等我，我應該找到他。”  
“——我曾答應要給那個人「家」，卻連他是誰、他的模樣、為什麼，都記不清了。”

“我想回家。”  
-FIN


End file.
